<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An odd pairing by Ourobouros</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183386">An odd pairing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourobouros/pseuds/Ourobouros'>Ourobouros</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Aged-Up Character(s), Anxious Tweek Tweak, Blood and Violence, Dorms, M/M, POV Craig Tucker, Roommates, Strangers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:19:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourobouros/pseuds/Ourobouros</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving South Park at 15 with his parents, due to all the odd occurances, heading away to live in a quiet, secluded location in the mountains, Craig is dragged back into the chaos, on his first terms of College.</p><p>As well as the reunion with his old friends, his roommate, almost makes Craig wish that he never wanted to go to college. </p><p>But then something changes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig awoke to harsh knocking, closely followed by a startled thud. He let out a groan of sheer annoyance as he stood up from the floor beside his bed, as a dull tingle of pain wormed it's way into his shoulder and rib cage, where he had landed so ungraciously.</p><p>"Wake up Craig! You still need to pack a few more things before you leave." His mother's sharp voice sounded from the other side of his door, " your father won't be happy if you make us late, and you know what that leads to." Craig sighed, wiping the sleep from his bleary eyes, as he heard her hum her way down the stairs.</p><p>He got changed into his classic blue attire and chullo hat, momentarily pausing to give Stripe a fuss. Unbolting his door, he walked to the top of the stairs, ready to head down for breakfast, only to feel a large hand shove him firmly. Craig let out a faint yelp as a particularly awful bruise collided with the cold stone of the steps below him. His momentum only slowed when he hit the ground, crumpling up on the rock in poorly veiled pain, as his winded lungs struggled to function properly.</p><p>A hard boot found it's place on his spine, as a warm, yet frigid, hand gripped his stygian hair, lifting a bruised, swollen, lacerated face from the ground. Craig heard the familiar, malicious chuckle he had heard many times over, as he gritted his teeth in fury. Though the ringing and tang of blood in his mouth, he heard a single word.</p><p>"Faggot."</p><p>The word that caused the majority of his suffering.</p><p>"I'm not gay." He snarled back, loathing laced into each and every syllable he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, Craig scrambled to his feet, having lost his appetite, as his kin laughed and joked at the table. He sent a silent middle finger their way, before finishing his packing, ready to leave this hell hole of a household.</p><p> </p><p>An hour later, he was in the back seat of his dad's least favourite trooper, ' <em>how fitting for his least favourite child...</em>' Craig thought to himself bitterly, his slightly mismatched eyes displaying none of the sheer, ugly hatred wreeking havoc in his mind. He had a pair of cheap, tattered earbuds plugged into his phone, which his parents had only bought him to 'save themselves from the daemonic magic of the songs.'</p><p>He gave a shallow sigh, resting his head on his chin as he turned his attention to outside the cracked window as the familiar lyrics of his favourite song began to play.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I'm a little bit off today, something down inside me's different.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Woke up a little off today I can tell that something's wrong.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a little thrown off today, there's something going on inside me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm a little bit off today, a little bit off today.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sank back into the torn leather of the chair, waiting there until a large dorm building came into view.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Scrambling out of the car quickly, to avoid another punch, he felt a heavy object hit him in the back. After flipping off his dad, who was already leaving, he picked up his bags and began to climb up to the fifth floor, his sore muscles protesting every step.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Craig reached the top after a couple of minutes, his chest heaving painfully with every laboured breath he took. He paused at the door, hoping he was there before his roommate, who he dreaded to meet, for obvious reasons. Twisting the key in the lock, he swung the door open, to find it in darkness. Cold and empty. Just like him.</em>
</p><p><em>A flash of triumph presented itself in his mind, before he searched for the light switch, dumping his bags beside the door. He flicked on the lights, illuminated the room with a warm, golden glow. Looking around to confirm his roommate definitely hadn't arrived and claimed a side yet, he chose his side of the room, the side with the larger window. </em> <em>Craig unpacked his belongings, setting it all out onto his bed, before finding places for each item.</em></p><p>It was over an hour later when he heard the tell tale jangle of keys at the door. He looked over from where he was laying on his bed, when the door finally opened. Studying the unfamiliar figure through narrowed eyes, he was hit with the unmistakable smell of coffee. A jittery blonde stood in the doorway, twitching and shaking uncontrollably, wearing a muted green, poorly buttoned, t-shirt. </p><p>Craig recoiled at the sight in annoyance, turning his back to the strange person, getting the feeling that his sleep wouldn't be peaceful. The room fell into a silence, once the blond's mother left, calling out goodbyes. He felt a pair of eyes burn into his massacred back, but he refused to meet them. A small 'Ack' noise cut through the silence and he heard the unzipping of bags, as the other person began to unpack.</p><p>After a few minutes, he sat up, cross-legged on his bed staring out of the window at the dimming light. He heard all movement pause on the other side of the room. With an internal sigh, he glanced at his roommate through narrowed, mismatched eyes.</p><p>"Ack! M-my name's T-Tweek. Who are y-you?" The blonde anxiously said between twitches.</p><p>"Craig Tucker." He responded in his low, nasally voice, turning his head to face Tweek. Seeing the horror contort his twitchy face, he realised his dire mistake.</p><p>"ARGH! ACK! Wh-what happened to your f-face?!" Tweek shrieked, tugging on his hair, in panic, walking towards him slowly.</p><p>Craig glared at him coldly, " that my business and mine alone." He growled as he stood up from his bed, towering over the other boy. Fear lit up Tweek's gaze as he met the frigid, empty eyes if his roommate. With a sigh, took a step back, letting his gaze soften slightly. "Sorry. But I'm fine. I've had worse wounds."</p><p>To his relief, the fear slipped from Tweek's eyes, replaced with curiosity, mixed with minor concern.</p><p>"So... uh, what kind of stuff are you into?" Craig asked, in attempt to become more comfortable with sharing a room with this person.</p><p>"Oh! I, ack, like c-coffee, fish and other calming things, ack, I suppose." He responded, " I-I' m guessing you like space?"</p><p>Craig narrowed his gaze, "Yeah... how'd you know?"</p><p>To his surprise, the blonde gave a small giggle, " Only a space, ack, obsessed person would h-have a lava lamp, and you have a NASA badge."</p><p>Embarrassment pricked at his mind for getting so defensive over his roommate figuring things out. "Huh, guess you're right... uh, where are you from?" He asked, changing the subject.</p><p>"Denver." Tweek replied quickly, his shaking easing as they spoke, a small smile easing it's way onto his face, "You?"</p><p>"South Park. Haven't been there since I was 15 though. Lost contact with everyone there." Craig responded flatly, " apparently to avoid my friends' schemes."</p><p>Tweek nodded, " I've heard of that place, it sounds really weird. N-no offense, ack."</p><p>Craig paused for a moment, " hey, Tweek. I'm gonna head out, wanna come along and check out the area. It's just gone seven, so we could try some food places?" He asked, his eyes remaining empty.</p><p>Tweek's pale face turned scarlet, in a somewhat chameleonic change of skin, " u-um, s-sure." He stuttered nervously, his face clearing. Though confused, Craig resolved to stay silent, still adorning the chullo hat he hadn't taken off since his departure from his home.</p><p>Upon noticing that Tweek didn't have a jacket, and was likely going out into the cool, early September evening, without one, Craig threw a smaller spare coat at him, " borrow that it you don't want to freeze to death." He mumbled, as he zipped up his hoodie.</p><p>Tweek yelped at the coat that was flung at him, but put it on anyway, uttering a quite thanks. Once properly clothed for the weather, the two walked out side by side, towards the college campus. For a second, Craig though he heard a familiar voice, saw a familiar red shirt, but dismissed it as wishful thinking mixed with a lack of sleep.</p><p>The pair eventually found themselves in a cheap, crappy restaurant, ordering food from a stained menu, as the exchanged the odd word or two. Craig heard a commotion near the doors, but refused to acknowledge it, focused on eating his meal and getting out, and away, from the looks he kept receiving, due to his lacerated facial features.</p><p>The din settled as Tweek and Craig spoke together, the loud, boisterous group having wandered to a far corner. The spoke for several minutes, drinking coffee, as per Tweek's request.</p><p>" So your mom really vacuumed up your guinea pig? I didn't take you for the sort to like rodents, I, ack, kinda assumed you to be like all the stories about South Park."</p><p>"Most of the stories are actually true, but yeah, it was Stripe #1, then #2 went missing, but I'm pretty sure my dad killed it. Rest in peace my dear frien-" he began sarcastically, only to be interrupted by the same familiar voices as before.</p><p>"Holy shit! Craig? Craig Tucker?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig span around at his name, his eyes narrowing, before he recognised the iconic red jacket.</p><p>" Clyde?" He asked skeptically, regarding the round featured person in front of him with suspicion.</p><p>"No way! It's been four years since I've seen you!" Clyde' s grin spread over his face, his eyes alight with happiness, only growing when he noticed Tweek, trembling in the corner, " Oh! I always knew you were gay! So who's twitchy?"</p><p>Craig shot him a disapproving glare, " First of all I'm not gay, this is my roommate, Tweek. And second, now I'm glad I haven't been in contact with you. Are Token and Jimmy here too?"</p><p>Clyde nodded, beckoning Token and Jimmy from their table, " We're all here for Uni, I'm guessing you are too, if you have a roommate. Token, Jimmy and I share this big house down the road, you should come over for a party!" He continued as Token and Jimmy said their greetings to Craig, ignoring Tweek completely.</p><p>"Sorry. But I hate parties. Too many people." Craig responded flatly, " plus, I have things to do."</p><p>"Really? Like what?" Token asked, his tone teasing.</p><p>"I dunno... settling in, reviewing timetables, finding routines, boxing lessons and other things." He replied stiffly, his sharp eyes betraying no emotion to the others.</p><p>"Y-you b-b-ox?" Jimmy stuttered, his clutches clicking as he moved.</p><p>Craig gave a partial nod, as he finished his coffee, glancing to see if Tweek had finished as well, before he stood up abruptly, " Well this was a nice catch-up, but it's dark and Tweek and I best be off." </p><p>Clyde gave Tweek a look of disdain, a slight sneer appearing on his face, causing Tweek to shrink back nervously. "Alright, Craig, you go run along with that thing. If you change your mind, our house isn't hard to miss. See ya later." He said, as Tweek and Craig walked out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as they reached the door to their dorm, Tweek let out a small scream, pulling on his hair, " Oh god! Oh god! Ack! Did you see the way your friend looked at me, he's gonna kill me!" He vented, pacing the room.</p><p>"Tweek, calm down. Clyde's a dick, not a murderer. He's all bark, no bite. Trust me, he's a wuss." Craig stated blankly, lying down on his bed, watching Tweek in a faint amusement.</p><p>"Argh! B-but what if He's changed since you saw him last? He could come for me in the night! I gotta stay awake!" He said, making a b-line for the kettle and coffee grounds.</p><p>As he walked by, Craig grabbed his arm, " You shouldn't drink coffee this late. Just go to sleep. I'll wake up if anyone gets in, and kick the shit out of them." He soothed, his eyes softening slightly, as he looked at Tweek.</p><p>Tweek paused for a moment, his shaking stopping, and relented reluctantly, lying down in his bed. Craig turned to face the window and sat up, looking at the stars. He gave a tiny sigh, as he remembered each and every time he had mapped out planets and constellations all night long, only for his father to burn it in the morning, his mother holding him back as he fought to rescue his drawings.</p><p>His eyes darkened and he lay back down, starring up at the ceiling, until light began to pour in through the Windows, as dawn broke the horizon, in a wash of warm tones. Craig sat up again, rubbing his eyes and standing up, his long legs stiff from sitting still for such a large amount of time. He spared a glance towards Tweek's bed, studying the features of the sleeping spaz.</p><p>He shook is head, <em>that was a creepy thing to do,</em> he thought to himself with a huff, his default negativity further dampered by lack of sleep. Craig began prepping a cooled breakfast of bacon, egg, sausage, hog pudding and toast. Once it was finished he dished up two portions, glancing over to see Tweek sat up, his bleary eyed expression quizzical.</p><p>Craig took one of the plates and walked over to Tweek, handing it to him, before getting his food and sitting down on the sofa. He heard shuffling behind him and moments later, Tweek sat beside him, stabbing at the food with a shaking fork.</p><p>"Um, thanks for the food, ACK." He mumbled awkwardly, his left eye having a small muscle spasm.</p><p>Craig shrugged, "No problem. Just a habit from home, I guess." He responded flatly, his gaze empty. He picked up the TV remote and flicked through the channels, until he eventually stopped on Red Racer, settling into the chair.</p><p>He sat still for a few seconds, until he heard Tweek erupt in a fit of giggles. He glared at him, bristling with anger, " something funny?" He snapped defensively, his eyes sharp and cold.</p><p>Tweek stopped instantly, fear lighting his gaze, " uh, well, I, ACK, just didn't really take you-" he gestured at Craig, with one hand, " to be into a, GAH, k-kids show. I thought you'd be more into those weird action films." He stuttered, pale faced with fright.</p><p>Craig paused, eyeing him suspiciously, " Huh. S'pose that's... partially correct." He mumbled, embarrassed at his defensiveness. He stood up, taking the empty plates in hand and shoving them in the sink to wash up once he gets back. He began pulling on his hoodie and making a move for the door, when he heard a shrill squeal behind him.</p><p>"W-where are you going?" Tweek asked, shaking profusely.</p><p>"Uh, just for a walk. Fresh air."</p><p>"Can I come too? I... I'm not the biggest fan of being alone in a quiet room." He mumbled, embarrassment shining in his emerald eyes.</p><p>Craig's gaze softened slightly, pitying the twitchy blonde, " Oh. Of course. You can borrow my jacket again, if you want." He said nonchalantly.</p><p>Tweek beamed at him, before rushing to get ready to leaves, whilst Craig stood by the door, face blank. They eventually walked out into the pleasant, crisp chill of the air, their warm breaths billowing into the breeze in small plumes of white.</p><p>They walked along a woodland footpath, side by side, talking idly the entire way. Though, Craig found it slightly odd that the large smile never left Tweek's face, but put it down to the nice chill of the air. Or at least, the smile didn't fade, until something caught their eyes, like blood on the snow. Red, purple and yellow jumpers all came rushing towards them, as soon as they were (unfortunately) noticed. Clyde's pace falter, followed by the others, as they saw that Craig wasn't alone. </p><p>"Craig! Glad we could find you! We're having all of our friends over for a party at our house!" He called, before sending Tweek a dirty glare, " why's <em>he </em>with you? You do realise he's just a spazzy little fag that screams at his own shadow?" Clyde jeered, earning laughs from Token and Jimmy, but a glare filled with all the scorn and fury in the world, as he heard the familiar word, paired with the taunting of his friend.</p><p>Craig grabbed Clyde by the collar of his shirt and held him against one of the trees, his other fist repeatedly colliding with Clyde's face, jaw and ribs. The other three people stood back shock and horror burning in their eyes. Once Clyde's face and shirt was sufficiently bloody, Craig threw him to the ground, pinning him with a foot on his chest, barely resisting the vile urge to just stomp his throat in.</p><p>"Don't you fucking <em>DARE </em>insult my friend again, or I swear to fucking God, your parents will never find your corpse." He hissed, before stepping back, his cold, dark eyes flicking up to Token and Jimmy threateningly, filled with menace. When they began to back away, Craig walked over to Tweek, grabbing his shoulder gently, to guide him away from the bloody, winded Clyde.</p><p>They walked bad to their dorm in silence, Craig's muscles beginning to bruise and bleed, from the frenzied, unfocused punches he had dealt to his old friend. When they reached their dorm and the door closed behind them, Craig suddenly felt thin arms wrap around his torso in an embrace. He looked down to see Tweek, mumbling quietly to no one in particular. Unsure of what to do, Craig wrapped one of his arms around Tweek's shoulders, awkwardly.</p><p>"Thank you, Craig. No one's ever stood up for me like that before. Thank you." Tweek said, taking a step back, his eyes filled with gratitude.</p><p>Craig found himself adorning the faintest of smiles, to his own surprise, his eyes warm, " it was nothing. I just hate bulli-" he was interrupted by a sharp gasp and Tweek grabbing his hand. " what us it?" He asked, partially alarmed.</p><p>"Y-your knuckles! They're bleeding and all bruised!" He shrieked, scrambling to find some kind of bandage.</p><p>"Oh. I'm fine. I mean, only <em>minor</em> inconvenience is that I won't be able to box for little while, but I'll live through it." He said with a comforting expression.</p><p>Tweek shook his head, sitting down beside him, " promise you'll be okay."</p><p>"Promise." He responded with an eye roll, "so what did you want for lunch?" He asked, his eyes inquisitive.</p><p>Tweek smiled, "do you wanna go down to that seafood place? I hear it's pretty good." </p><p>Craig nodded, his hands in his pockets, " we can probably grab a hot drink as well, considering the weather." He stated, before both of their headed out again, walking down to the small town below.</p><p>They eventually reached the restaurant, Tweek ordered scampi and chips, whilst Craig bought hoisin duck sushi. They ate for little while, before Craig noticed that Tweek looked terrified, trying to hide his face slightly.</p><p>That was when he heard an unpleasantly familiar voice, " ay! It's Twitchy the Spaz with his little boyfriend!"</p><p>"Shut up Cartman! Wait a minute... Craig?" Craig turned to see Kyle, Stan, Kenny and Cartman all staring at him in shock.</p><p>" You go to the college too?" Stan asked, "have you been to Clyde's place yet? It's massive!"</p><p>Craig glared at them, " I go to the Uni, yeah. But I haven't even seen <em>Clyde</em> since I beat him up this morning, for being a dick to my friend."</p><p>The four paused, " You beat up Clyde? Huh. You aren't as much of a pussy as I thought!" Cartman mused, " though I guess you can't be that manly... since you're gay."</p><p>"I'm not gay." Craig responded flatly, his narrow glare sharp with hatred and bitterness. " Tweek is my roommate. We're just getting lunch. If you're just gonna stand in the entrance and talk then just go fuck right off fatass." He muttered, flipping him off.</p><p>A few minutes later, Tweek and Craig left, heading back to their dorm, where Tweek made coffee for both of them.</p><p>As the sky was beginning to darken, they were both on the sofa, sat side by side, watching the TV, mugs of steaming liquid in hand. Craig sank into the worn cushions of the seats, comfortably with a sigh, contentment prominent in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Classes begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Craig?" A small voice broke the light silence between the two roommates.</p><p>"Hm?" Craig responded, turning to face Tweek.</p><p>"W-well... I don't mean to sound ungrateful, because I am really grateful, but... um, why <em>did </em>you beat up your friends for me?" He asked curiously, looking to his feet.</p><p>Craig paused for a moment, thinking, " Bullies get on my nerves, especially when they're bullying my friend... s'pose you were right about Clyde though, he's definitely changed, and not for the better... but he shouldn't bother you again." He mumbled thoughtfully, adjusting his hat slightly.</p><p>"You see me as a friend?" Tweek asked, beaming, his emerald-yellow eye gleaming with warmth.</p><p>"Well... I guess... you're certainly better than... the South Park lot." He murmured, awkwardly, looking at the ground. </p><p>Tweek looked at him curiously, "what exactly happened in South Park? It sounds awful."</p><p>Craig rolled his icy eyes, " Yeah, it's terrible. Just a redneck town of racist homophobes that constantly have weird shit happening to them. One time, Cartman's gang asked to borrow the $100 my grandmother gave me for my birthday to make a Peruvian flute band. Then the government took us prisoner with the other bands and we were sent to Peru. We found these ancient tablets saying I was some kind of guinea pig king and then I killed this guy, using laser eyes and stopped an apocalypse."</p><p>"Huh. Weird shit." Tweek said, disbelief in his expression and voice.</p><p>"Hard to believe, I know, but it's true. Look, I have a scar from when of the government bastards tried to fight me." Craig added, lifting his hoodie and shirt a little, to show an ugly scar. Too late, he remembered all of the scars his father had given him, reminded by the scream that erupted from the person opposite him.</p><p>"Who the fuck did that to you?! How and why did they do this?!" Tweek shrieked, his eyes wide with horror.</p><p>Craig shrugged nonchalantly, " eh. Family issues. I deserved it." He looked away, dropping his shirt, " it isn't that bad. I've had worse."</p><p>He looked back when he heard sniffling beside him, surprised to see Tweek crying quietly.</p><p>"Woah. Calm down. What's wrong?" He asked his voice still flat, displaying only minor concern.</p><p>Tweek glared at him tears streaming down his face, " Don't say you deserve it! You don't! Why would you think that?!" He cried out, his bright green eyes staring into the frozen pools of Craig's mismatched eyes.</p><p>Craig shrugged; " it's true. I'm an asshole, I was punished for it. It's my own fault for either being a dick or acting too 'feminine for his tastes. It was only ever just a beating with the usual insults. His favourite was 'faggot'... thats one of the reason I got so angry with Clde when he said it to you. But I should have reassured my dad I'm straight, like if I found a girlfriend. But I just made it worse by never dating anyone, it's my fault." He responded quietly, not understanding the big deal about it, refusing to look at Tweek.</p><p>After a moment, he felt warm arms wrap around him, a soft voice whispering in his ear.</p><p>"Its not your fault, Craig. Your parents are awful. It's not your fault." Tweek repeated, holding him in the embrace tightly, dampening his shoulders with his torrent of tears.</p><p>Craig's gaze softened as he looked back at Tweek. A tiny smile found its place on his usually empty face, as he wrapped both his arm around Tweek, comfortingly.</p><p>They parted after a few minutes, once Tweek had stopped crying.</p><p>"You don't need to worry about me Tweek. I shouldn't have to see my family ever again, I doubt they'll visit me." Craig said softly, staring at Tweek warmly, with a slight smile.</p><p>His smile seemed to relax the anxious blonde, as he smiled back, " I just realised something... this is the first time I've seen you smile, and I just noticed your eyes- they're different colours. It's really... nice? Appealing, I guess?" He said, unsure of the correct word.</p><p>Craig felt a slight heat rise to his face, his stomach tingling.</p><p>He shoved it away</p><p>'<em>I'm not gay...'</em></p><p>He thought to himself.</p><p>"Oh... uh, thanks... most people never notice, those who have tend to think it's weird and disgusting. But their opinions don't matter, since they don't even know it's just heterochromia, and call it devilry." He said with a shrug, smiling warmly.</p><p>Tweek gave a small laugh, " fuck them. It's amazing! I think it's adorable how people all have their own little unique things going for them." He murmured his face going slightly red.</p><p>Craig looked down at the ground, smiling widely, trying to compose himself. He eventually looked up to see Tweek staring at him, red faced.</p><p>"Uh. We should probably go to sleep... classes start tomorrow and it's getting dark." He said quietly, his face going slightly pink, under Tweek's bright gaze. At that, both of them got ready to sleep, Craig never taking off his hat.</p><p>He slipped beneath the covers, dozing off instantly, but remaining partially conscious, feeling a welcome presence beside his bed, watching him quietly, as he felt a light, warm pressure on he cheek and jaw line. The presence eventually disappeared and Craig fell asleep completely.</p><p>The next morning he awoke to see Tweek already awake, eating some toast with a coffee. Craig stood up, quickly changing into his clothes and shifting his hat to ensure it wouldn't be moved by the wind.</p><p>He felt a pair of eyes on his back and turned to see Tweek watching him with a smile.</p><p>"What is it?" He asked, suspicious of his behaviour.</p><p>"I was just wondering why you never take your hat off." Tweek replied.</p><p>Craig shrugged, " I've always worn it, since... time immemorial." He said sarcastically.</p><p>"Dare you to take it off." Tweek said with a chuckle, his eyes bright and friendly.</p><p>Craig sighed, pulling off the hat, his black hair falling randomly to fit his face. Somehow, his roommate's smile grew even more.</p><p>He rolled his eyes putting his hat off to the side and walking to wait by the door, " your class is in B209 right? I'm in C203, I'll walk with you to your class if you want?" He asked.</p><p>Tweek nodded, " Yeah... that'd be good." He responded happily, his smile soft. Craig ignored the odd feeling that the look on Tweek's face gave him.</p><p>They both walked out of the door, side by side, chatting idly. When Tweek's class came into view, he felt the blonde press his body against his side in fear.</p><p>Clyde was stood by the door, with a small gang of larger boys, all glaring down at Tweek. Craig narrowed his eyes at them, wrapping one arm around Tweek's shoulders defensively.</p><p>When they were stood right in front of the door, Craig stepped away from him, " I'll meet you here after class, okay?" </p><p>Tweek nodded, unable to speak past his shaking, his eyes wide in terror. Craig gave him a light, comforting pat on the shoulder, though his face remained blank. He gave Clyde the midde finger as he walked away, down the corridor to his class.</p><p>The class lasted a couple of hours, and most people were sleeping through it. As soon as they were dismissed, Craig headed toward Tweek's class worry and dread working their way into his mind, when no one was there. He narrowed his eyes, looking around for any signs of struggle.</p><p>That was when he heard a muffled scream coming from the empty classroom. He gently tested the handle, when it was locked, he took a step back, before he ran at it, kicking it down and glaring with all the scorn, fury and hatred in the world.</p><p>Clyde and his gang froze, stopping their barrage of insults and punches instantly.</p><p>Craig looked down, to see Tweek huddled on the ground, tiny puddles of blood pooling beneath him, tears streaming from his terror filled eyes.</p><p>"Oh shit! It's Craig!" Clyde hissed to his gang.</p><p>"So? What can one guy possibly do?" One of them laughed.</p><p>Craig glared at them iclily, his hands clenched into fists.</p><p>When one of the bastards lunged for him, he grabbed their shoulders and threw them to the ground, punching their gut, face and ribs. He continued until a large weight barreled into him and he was launched into a vicious wrestle with the other person.</p><p>Craig managed to throw them off, by kicking their shins and knees. He punched him in the jaw, sending a tooth flying across the room.</p><p>His opposer, stood up, holding their jaw, before sprinting out of the class with his friend.</p><p>That was when two more people went for him. The first one dove for his legs, so he kicked them in the face repeatedly. The other ran at him, knocking him away. He grabbed the second one by the collar and threw him into a desk, satisfied with the crunch and scream of pain that followed.</p><p>Craig turned to Clyde, who was stood over Tweek, horror and fear bright in his brown eyes. Though the terror quickly vanished, masked by arrogance, "would you look at that, spaz? Your little boyfriend came to save you. You're both dirty faggots." He said with a sneer and a kick to Tweek's back.</p><p>At Tweek's squeal of pain, Craig leapt into action, sprinting into Clyde, ramming into him with his shoulder. Clyde was knocked back into the wall, crumpling to the ground. He grabbed him by the hair, and began slamming his head against the wall with each word,</p><p>" Don't you fucking dare touch, or even look, at Tweek again, because next time, it'll be your throat on the floor, instead of these unconscious bastards." Craig snarled in his ear, before standing up and rushing over to Tweek, who was crying in pain on the floor.</p><p>"C'mon Tweek... let's get you back to the dorm." He whispered in his ear, wrapping an arm around him to support his walking. They began walking back to their dorm, Tweek limping beside Craig, leaning on him for support.</p><p>When they got back, Craig gently led him to the sofa, before going to get his first aid kit. He began to dress the wounds, as carefully as he could, as Tweek continued to cry.</p><p>Once he was done, he sat beside Tweek and pulled him towards him, rubbing the side of his shoulder comfortingly. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig, as he leant on him, his crying beginning to cease.</p><p>Craig looked at him, his face warm and soft, " Don't worry, Tweek. It shouldn't happen again, hopefully I gave him a concussion." He said quietly.</p><p>Tweek looked up at him, then at the floor, " b-but... what they're saying is... t-true. I... I'm... g-gay..." He murmured, shaking.</p><p>Craig paused for a moment, before pulling him into a hug, " I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me something like that." He whispered in his ear.</p><p>Tweek looked him, with a smile, " r-really? You... you don't hate me?"</p><p>Craig pulled out of the hug, and shook his head, " of course not! I'm not like the other South Park people. It doesn't matter who or what, people like. As long as they, themselves, aren't dicks, then their decent in my books." He said with a smile.</p><p>Tweek smiled at him, warmly, his shaking stopping, " th-thank you... I think you're literally the first person I've told that's supported it..." He said quietly.</p><p>Craig grinned at him, " well, fuck them! They clearly don't know shit! Youre the best person I've met so far." He said, looking at Tweek warmly.</p><p>Tweek laughed, hugging Craig tightly. Craig smiled at him, wrapping an arm around him. They sat there on the sofa, talking quietly to each other until the sun reached the highest point in the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Cold Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig woke up on the sofa, with Tweek asleep beside him, his head on his shoulder. He glanced at the tiny blonde and stood up, taking great, unyielding care not to wake him.</p><p>Craig pulled on his hoodie and wandered out of the dorm, into the sharp, frigid air outside. As his breath appeared in plume in front of him, he walked down the stairs, pulling his hood up to hide his face, from both human eye and the lacerating blade that was a light breeze.</p><p>Wandering through the streets, he walked through the quiet, misty town, as people were beginning to awaken. He muttered inexplicably to himself as he thought, his mind swirling with option, consequence and possibility. A small shiver crept up his spine as a strong, swift gale came through an alley at high speeds.</p><p>Craig grumbled quietly in annoyance, continuing his inaudible muttering. Admiring the scenery, he trudged on into the forest, snow crunching beneath his chilled feet. The slight sting of cold winds whipping through the trees, against his face was oddly calming, as he sat down in the moist piles of snowflakes on a tree trunk, as he took out his tattered sketchbook and began to sketch out the scene before him.</p><p>After a couple hours of sketching and wandering through the woods, Craig decided to head back to the dorm, listening to some music. Some time later, he reached his dorm, the light noises drowned out by the last few lyrics of Land Of Confusion.</p><p>Seconds after he had entered, a small, quick weight barrelled into him. Defensive reflexes kicking in, he almost instantly threw the other person away from him, onto the cold, wooden floor.</p><p>When he saw that it was Tweek, he instantly ripped off his headphones, guilt flooding his system as he heard Tweek's sobs.</p><p>" Oh shit... really sorry Tweek, didn't realize it was you." He said flatly, though his voice and his eyes clearly displayed his guilt. Tweek jumped up quickly and ran up to Craig, envolping him in a hug, while hitting him in the back weakly.</p><p>"... what's wrong?" Craig asked, noticing the redness in Tweek's eyes and the tear streaks on his face.</p><p>Tweek stepped back, his tearfilled eyes, glinting with a mix of anger, sadness and worry.</p><p>"Y-you were g-gone for hours!" He yelled between sobs, " I-I thought... I though someone had killed you! Or you'd been kidnapped! Or you decided you actually did hate me, a-and you had l-left to go join y-your o-other friends." He broke down in tears, collapsing into Craig's arms.</p><p>Craig's gaze softened with pity and guilt, as he supported Tweek's light weight, "Don't worry... if never side with assholes like them. They're scum... I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I was in the forest drawing." He murmured gently, " besides, anyone who calls me or my friend a day is no one I want to be near." </p><p>Tweek cried quietly into his shoulder, his shoulders shaking with each sob. Craig hugged him silently until he quietened. He eventually pulled away, his eyes warm and soft.</p><p>" I'm not gonna ditch you. Ever. You're my friend. There's no need to worry." He soothed quietly, a small smile on his face.</p><p>Tweek smiled at him, " Thank you..."</p><p>Craig sat down on his bed, plugging his phone in to charge and putting his headphones away, when Tweek suddenly sat next to him. He looked at him questioningly, as Tweek stared at him, pondering on what to say.</p><p>After a few moments of the two staring at each other, one confused, the other deep in thought, Tweek broke the silence.</p><p>"Why... why did your father hurt you?" He asked suddenly, causing Craig to recoil. Eyes wide in alarm, Craig looked at Tweek, shuffling away slightly.</p><p>"..I... don't know really... I think he just didn't want me to end up gay... He wasn't the biggest fan of them..." He mumbled hesitantly, looking at the ground.</p><p>"What did you do when he did anything?" Tweek asked softly, placing a hand on Craig's shoulder.</p><p>Flinching at the contact, Craig muttered back, " I usually did nothing, except flip him off, on the rare occasion I fought back, it just made it worse... so I gave up."</p><p>"Why didn't you tell anyone?" The short blonde questioned persistently.</p><p>Craig shrugged, " nobody would care. The cops there were pretty much corrupt, the adults were either psychopaths, drunkards and addicts and the other kid were... odd... to say the least. You've met them, you know what I mean." He responded blankly, his eyes dark and dull.</p><p>Tweek's gaze burned into his face, as he continued to watch the ground, " is that why you left?"</p><p>"Partially. Combined with the strange events and annoying people, it gave my parents another reasons to isolate us... we only saw other people when my parents had to take my sister and I into the nearest village for basic supplies."</p><p>Tweek frowned, "that's awful! You've barely had any human interaction since you were fifteen?"</p><p>Craig grimaced and looked at Tweek, " Can we please stop discussing my past?" He asked quietly, looking away again, " what about you? What was your childhood like?"</p><p>Tweek continued to stare at him for a few moments, before he spoke, "well, for as long as I could remember, I worked in my parent's coffee... until when I decided to pursue a different career. They were disappointed at first, but didn't try to stop me." He paused before continuing, "when I was much younger, when I was extremely gullible, they used to make me paranoid about things that were impossible or highly unlikely, like rapists and kidnappers looking for people that look like me... so it wasn't all perfect." He added with a small laugh.</p><p>Craig glanced at him for a moment, his face stark and blank, " they sound like cunts to me." He muttered, as his eyes returned to the floor.</p><p>The room fell into an awkward silence, with Tweek looking at Craig, and the latter's gaze fixed on the ground, as if he expected it to attack him.</p><p>"U-um... do... do you wanna go get lunch?" Tweek asked after some time, worry evident in his shrill voice.</p><p>Craig gave a subtle nod, standing and pulling on his coat, Tweek doing the same. Just as he was about to walk out the door, Tweek caught his arm, " just so you know... if you ever need to talk... I'll be here." He said gently, his face turning to a slightly red hue.</p><p>Craig flashed him a tiny smile, " it's all good. I'm fine." He said, before walking out, followed by Tweek. They walked side by side, occasionally having a small conversation, before they reached a local fish and chips van, where they ordered some cod, chips and curry sauce, before making their way towards the wood.</p><p>Tweek and Craig sat down on a fallen tree to eat, Tweek shivering slightly in the cold. Craig ate in near silence, his face blank as thoughts whirled around his mind, leading him to not realize that Tweek was speaking to him, until the blonde placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hm? What is it?" Craig asked, turning to Tweek. He noticed the concern in his eyes and began to worry slightly, " Is everything alright, Tweek?"</p><p>Tweek gazed at him for a few moment, his golden-emerald eye gleaming, " are you certain you're okay? It's just... you've been really quite... and I'm worried that I did something wrong, or you aren't actually 'fine'" he said softly.</p><p>Craig gave him a small, warm smile, " everything's good. Really. In fact, I've never been better, being away from my family is actually pretty relaxing... I suppose I just get lost in thought sometimes..." He replied, his eyes brighting again, the warmth returning.</p><p>Tweek gave a wide smile, " good to know I'm not a terrible friend." He said, eliciting a rare laugh from Craig.</p><p>"Dude, if anything you're the best friend I've ever had." Craig said, with a smile, " though I suppose that's because the bar is already extremely low, considering Clyde used to hold that title." He added, earning a playful wack from Tweek, as they both laughed together.</p><p>They eventually finished their meal and went for a stroll through the snow-laden trees. They spoke idly, laughing slightly when something particularly amusing was said. The pair walked along the path, straying occasionally, for a few hours, until they came across a familiar face: Stan Marsh.</p><p>Craig froze, causing Tweek to look ahead in confusion, to see Stan heading for them. Narrowing his eyes suspiciously, Craig watched as Stan stopped in front of them, drunk.</p><p>"Guys! You-you gotta... gotta come with me! You're- hic- missing out on a great...great time! All the boys are at this house... forgot... forgot who's." Stan mumbled, as he stumbled on the spot.</p><p>Craig looked at Tweek and shrugged, registering his shaking in his mind, " up to you." He said, indifferently.</p><p>Tweek looked from Craig to Stan and gave a slight nod, "S-Sure-ACK- I'll... We'll come?" He said, glancing at Craig, who gave a slight nod in response, to assure him he'd be there too.</p><p>Stan cheered in jovial triumph to his 'persuasion', dragging them away to the dreaded party.</p><p>In all fairness, less of a party, more of a shitshow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Everybody! Guess who I found out in the woods! Craig, fucking, Tucker!" Stan yelled, bursting into the house, where both his and Craig's old gangs looked over. </p><p>Craig instantly noticed Clyde, Token and Jimmy's expressions becoming wary and worried. He shot them a cold glare, sitting down beside Tweek on a sofa.</p><p>"You guys want a drink? We have beer, cider, ale's, rum and whiskey!" Kyle shouted at them from a few metres away.</p><p>Craig shrugged, " Whiskey for me."</p><p>"I'll... uh, ACK, have a cider, please." Tweek replied nervously, shuffling closer to Craig. Kyle came over, handing each of them a bottle and a glass.</p><p>Craig almost instantly poured himself a shot, downing it hastily, before settling back into the seat, watching the others suspiciously. </p><p>"Craig?" Tweek eventually murmured after he had had a drink.</p><p>"Yeah? Something up?" Craig asked, looking down to meet his eyes.</p><p>"D-do up think these people will get drunk enough to, you know, get a bit violent?" He whispered, moving closer into his side anxiously.</p><p>Craig paused for a moment, "Definitely. Kyle and Cartman are always at each others throats. But you don't need to worry. If they try to hurt you they'll end up like Clyde." He said quietly, earning a small smile from Tweek.</p><p>They stayed at the party for some time, rarely speaking to the others. Tweek eventually began to feel a little bit buzzed from the alcohol, whilst Craig was still pacing himself.</p><p>They heard a commotion on the other side of the room, to see Cartman and Kyle yelling at each other and shoving each other around.</p><p>" y-you can't be horrible to people-hic- j-just because they're gay!" Kyle shouted, stumbling slightly.</p><p>"All I asked was 'who the fuck invited the fags here?' Cartman yelled with a sneer, pointing toward Tweek and Craig.</p><p>Craig instantly stood up, Tweek following. He walked up to Cartman, never breaking stride, before he delivered a hard punch to the face, decking him.</p><p>"I'm. Not. Gay." He growled, kicking him in the side with each word, " so stop saying I am or I will fucking cave your skull in."</p><p>A glint of terror lit up Cartmans eyes as he scrambled away, crying slightly.</p><p>Craig glanced at him, his gaze filled with disdain and hatred, before he sat down again with Tweek, downing another shot. Tweek leaned into his side slightly, his eyes gleaming with anxiety.</p><p>" So you were-ACK- right about them being the ones to start a -hic- r-right?" He said with a small smile on his face.</p><p>Craig looked down to meet Tweek's golden-emerald, a tiny smile appearing on his face, " Yeah. Tends to happen every time I go anywhere near them, and everywhere else, probably." He said with a small chuckle.</p><p>Tweek's smile grew and he began to laugh, his shoulders shaking.</p><p>After a few moments of laughter, they both returned to their drinks, but when Craig looked at the others, they all had looks of utter shock on their faces.</p><p>"What?" Craig asked, glaring at them through narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Dude... I think that's-hic- the first time any of us have seen you laugh, or even partially smile!" Stan called from the other side of the room.</p><p>"So? Just because you guys are asshole, I can't actually enjoy the company of another friend?" Craig responded, defensively.</p><p>"I thought Clyde was your best friend back in South Park?" Kyle asked. </p><p>Craig glared at him then at Clyde, "anyone who tries to beat up or insult my friend, is no friend of mine." He said confidently, feeling Tweek beginning to shake beside him.</p><p>"Clyde attacked Tweek?" Kenny asked, slightly confused, "He wouldn't do that! He would know that you'd kick his ass!"</p><p>Craig glared at him, "Yeah. I had to, because he did. Token and Jimmy were their the first time. Then he gathered some kind of gang and beat him up in an empty classroom." He snarled, fury building in his chest.</p><p>Tweek gently tapped his upper arm, "can we go? I don't think it'll be a good idea to stay much longer..." He whispered, shaking heavily.</p><p>Craig looked at him and nodded, a glimpse of sympathy entering his eyes. He wrapped an arm around Tweek's shoulders, to help him walk. </p><p>"We'll be off now. It's getting late and I can't stand another second of all of you, so goodbye." He said before turning and helping Tweek stumble to the door, dizzily.</p><p>It took a while before they reached their dorm, when they opened the door, Craig gently led Tweek to his bed where he set him down. He then went to his own side of the room and began to search through a drawer. Before he took out a small book and began to read, lying down.</p><p>Craig felt a pair of eyes burning into him, so he looked up to see Tweek staring at him. Tweek's face went bright red the moment he registered that he had been caught. Craig felt an odd, but quite pleasant churning in his stomach when he saw the blonde's bright green eyes.</p><p>He quickly looked away, his own face darkening slightly.</p><p>
  <em>'I'm not gay'</em>
</p><p>He repeated in his mind as he turned to face the wall in embarrassment. His mind raced as he repeated the phrase over and over in an attempt to drown out the other thoughts.</p><p>He eventually managed to fall asleep, a trace of fear lingering in his mind.</p><p>Craig awoke the next morning, being shaken awake by Tweek.</p><p>"Craig! Are you alright? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Tweek said softly, his concern showing in his tone.</p><p>"Oh... uh, yeah... I'm fine." He said quietly with a tiny shiver, wanting to forget the terrible dream.</p><p>"Do you... wanna talk about it?" Tweek asked gently, his eyes soft.</p><p>"Uh, not really. It's just a dream, afterall." Craig said with a shrug, standing up to get changed into his clothes.</p><p>He heard Tweek doing the same behind him, so he began to make a small cooked breakfast for both of them. Craig divided the food onto two plates and handed one to Tweek.</p><p>"Thanks, Craig." He murmured, before beginning to eat. They both ate whilst quietly chatting idly.</p><p>Once they were done, they both washed the plates in the sink, before Craig walked to the door, pulling on his jacket.</p><p>"W-where are you going?" Tweek asked, rushing up to him.</p><p>Craig looked down to met his eyes, " Don't worry. I have a class today. It's only a short one." He said with a small smile, before walking out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at his class early, only a few others were there as well, though he ignored them.</p><p>"Hey. Who are you?" One of them asked, walking up to him, putting their hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Craig shoved them away instantly, his gaze dark, " fuck off. That's none of your business." He retorted harshly, his tone aggressive.</p><p>The stranger backed away, looking slightly scared, before returning to his friends and Craig returned to his thoughts. The class was longer than he originally thought, but nevertheless it eventually drew to a close.</p><p>Craig walked out, but felt a pair of eyes on him. He noticed the person from before watching him, with a red tinted face. Fury lit his gaze and he raised his middle finger to the stranger, who quickly walked away, flustered.</p><p>Craig rolled his eyes and stalked back to his dorm, irritably. It took him a while to get through the streets, as most people were out and about, doing their own thing. He threw open the door and slammed it shut, collapsing onto his bed in frustration.</p><p>"Craig?" Tweek called from the adjacent side of the room.</p><p>Craig looked up, meeting Tweek's bright golden-green eyes, which were brimming with worry and concern, "Oh. Tweek. Didn't think you'd be here. Everybody's outside, 'cause of the Sun... is everything alright? Are you okay?" He asked, sitting up, worried at Tweek's expression.</p><p>Tweek studied his face for a moment before speaking, " I was worried about you, I didn't want to leave without you... y-you were gone for a really long and you said it'd be quick... I-I... I thought you'd gotten h-hurt... I don't think I would be able to stand that..." he broke down into tears and Craig gave a tiny sigh.</p><p>" You really don't need to worry at all. He class was longer than I thought, and we were held back due to this one group who kept misbehaving, then the streets were full. The only bad thing that happened was thing one dude who tried to touch my shoulder and watching me." He said with a shrug, not exactly in the mood to comfort his roommate.</p><p>Tweek froze, his tears stopping and a gleam of something else appearing in his eyes, "what did you do in response?" He asked his voice odd.</p><p>Craig shrugged, " just shove him away and gave him the finger." Tweek seemed to relax slightly at this and hugged him.</p><p>They quickly parted and Craig walked over to the sofa, triggering a surprised response from Tweek,</p><p>"Aren't you gonna go out and enjoy the Sun?"</p><p>Craig shrugged, " I prefer the cold, but I'll go with you if you want me to." He said nonchalantly, turning to face him again.</p><p>Tweek smiled and nodded, his face reddening slightly, "Thanks Craig." He said quietly.</p><p>With that they both stood up, preparing to leave.</p><p>"Don't you overheat with your hat and your hoodie on all the time?" Tweek asked, curiously.</p><p>Craig looked at him, "eh, sometimes, but I can deal with it, hasn't killed me yet, but if it'll make you feel better, I can take them off." He replied, unzipping his hoodie and pulling off his hat, leaving them on the sofa. He fiddled slightly with his black T-shirt, with the Halestorm logo in a dark red near the centre.</p><p>Craig brushed some of his black hair away from his face, before he turned to look at Tweek, surprised to see his face bright red. His mind began to race again, "uh... shall we go then?" Craig said quickly, slightly flustered and embarrassed.</p><p>Tweek nodded, rubbing his face slightly, as they both walked out of the door, Craig's suspicions growing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A sunny day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pair walked out of the dorm complex and into the streets below, people bustling around idly, chatting by shops and eating in restaurants. Craig glared at everyone that passed him, his gaze dark and aggressive, whilst Tweek walked a few paces in front, excited and happy.</p><p>He followed Tweek to a small group of market stands, where he leaned on a stone corner, occasionally checking to see where Tweek was, but never making an effort to approach him. Craig glanced around, his icy blue gaze drifting over the crowds with suspicion and hatred towards each and every one of them.</p><p>Tweek eventually came back, very poorly, hiding a bag behind his back, but Craig ignored it, opting to let him do his own thing.</p><p>They walked around for a short while before they decided to stop for lunch. They agreed on getting hog roast and went to get pulled pork baps.</p><p>The pair made their way to the forest and sat down on the fallen tree.</p><p>Tweek shifted uncomfortably as they ate, stealing quick glanced at Craig from time to time, thinking he didn't notice. Craig turned to face him, "okay. What's up? You've been acting weird all day."</p><p>Tweek froze, his face going scarlet red, "its... uh, n-nothing."</p><p>Craig rolled his eyes with a chuckle, "it's clearly something, and I'm not quite in the mood to interrogate you, so just get it out."</p><p>Tweek shook his head, "I-I'm sorry... I really can't say..." He mumbled, looking at the ground awkwardly.</p><p>Craig shrugged and continued to eat his food, trying to ignore Tweek's subtle shaking. He finished his food and sat silently, staring into the depths of the trees, deep in thought. His expression went dark as his mind swirled with thoughts. Tweek looked at him before clearing his throat,</p><p>"Do you wanna go back to our dorm now?" He asked quietly, looking at the ground.</p><p>Craig glanced at him for a moment, "You go ahead, I gotta go check on something." He muttered, standing up and walking into the forest, leaving Tweek behind, looking concerned.</p><p>He searched through the words, listening carefully, which was when he heard a quiet whimper. He rushed towards it, to find a small shoebox, that had been taped shut. Ripping it open, he lifted out two small, black tabby kittens with long fur, one with a white muzzle and chest.</p><p>Craig smiled at the two tiny bundles of fur and began walking back towards the fallen tree, in case Tweek hadn't left yet. To his surprise he saw two familiar blondes.</p><p>"Butters?" He called, holding the kittens close to his chest, hiding them.</p><p>"Oh, Craig! How are you? It's been a while! Is he who you were talking about?" Butter replied, smiling happily, despite Craig's clear annoyance.</p><p>"Wait. Leo, you know Craig? W-why'd you call him Butters?" Tweek asked, clearly confused.</p><p>"Y-yeah I know him! We shared a school. A-and I think they all called me Butters cause that would make my name sound like Butterscotch... I s'pose."</p><p>Craig rolled his eyes, "Well, this little reunion  has been <em>fucking dandy </em>but I really need to leave." He said angrily, beginning to get frustrated with standing there while the kittens got closer to death in his arms.</p><p>"Craig... are you alright? Have you injured your chest or something?" Tweek asked carefully, taking a few steps towards him.</p><p>"NO. I need to go. Goodbye!" Craig snapped, bristling with anger, quickening his pace, ignoring the sad sniffles that he heard from Tweek as he walked away.</p><p>Craig jogged all the way back to his dorm, as the kittens began to mewl. Throwing open the door, he put the kittens on his bed, before finding a large cardboard box and folding a blanket to put on the bottom, before gently putting each kitten in it. Quickly pushing the box close to the radiator, under his bed, he sprinted out to the store, to buy a feeding syringe and a type of formula to make a milk for the kittens, as they were not weaned.</p><p>Craig ran back to his dorm, out of breath, to prepare a meal for the kittens. He filled the syringe with the milk and took out the completely black kitten and began to feed him, deciding on the name Haze.</p><p>Once Haze was full, he took out the second one and smiled at him, "think I'll name you Harbinger, cause you look like a trouble-maker, bringer of chaos, am I right?" He said softly, his smile gaining warmth.</p><p>Harbinger had just finished his meal when Craig heard the door handle move, he quickly, but gently put Harbinger back in the box and began pushing bacj under his bed, but the door opened, before he could stand up. He let out a small sigh of frustration and stood up beside his bed, refusing to meet Tweek's eyes.</p><p>But his effort to ignore him were proven useless because Tweek walked right up to him and shoved him backwards, onto his bed.</p><p>Craig stared at him in confusion and horror, frozen in place. Tweek kneeled over Craig's stomach, a leg on each side of his body, whilst he pinned his arms down with his hands.</p><p>"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" Craig yelled, squirming, his eyes cold with fury.</p><p>"Not until you tell me what's wrong and how you keep getting hurt." Tweek replied sternly.</p><p>"I'm fine! I'm not hurt!" Craig hissed back, trying to free his hands, his face going slightly red with embarrassment at the position.</p><p>Tweek leaned closer to him, "I know you're lying." He whispered, his emerald eyes bright with determination.</p><p>"I'm not! Get off me, Tweek!" Craig responded furiously.</p><p>"Then why were you holding your chest earlier today? And all the fights with those other people, I know that they definitely landed at least a few punches, but I never saw you check them." Tweek retorted, angrily.</p><p>Craig narrowed his eyes, "it's none of your business! I do my own thing! I have other things to do, besides hang out with you!"</p><p>Tweek glared at him, before quickly pulling up his shirt, looking over all he horrific scars, both old and fresh. His face filled with horror as he saw the newest one, a deep gash that stretched from his stomach to , that had started bleeding again, with Craig's struggles. Craig pulled his shirt back down and managed to shove Tweek off him, panic rising into his chest.</p><p>Craig's breathing grew heavy, despite his efforts to steady it. He clutched at his chest in pain, as he began shaking, his panic attack worsening slightly. He felt Tweek watching him, but he didn't care, he just tried to focus on stopping his hyperventilation. Although he tried to prevent it, he felt a sudden light headedness and blacked out.</p><p>Craig woke up in his bed an hour later, his head spinning. He suddenly remembered what had happened the night before and checked his stomach. He began to panic again when he saw the bandages and he quickly ripped them off. Standing up unsteadily, he stumbled towards the kitchen area in pain.</p><p>Craig prepared some milk for the kittens and sat on the floor beside his bed, pulling the box out to feed the kittens. Due to the slight ringing in his ears, he didn't hear Tweek coming up behind him, until he had grabbed his shoulder. He jolted his head around to face Tweek, quickly pushing the box out of view.</p><p>Craig glared at Tweek, moving out of his grip, ignoring the welling tears in his eyes.</p><p>"What's in the box?" He asked quietly, his tears threatening to spill over.</p><p>Craig grumbled to himself before speaking, "Fine... it's a pair of kittens... I found them in the forest, abandoned. That was why I was holding my chest... I was trying to hide them and keep them warm..." He muttered, not looking at Tweek.</p><p>Tweek paused, "so you made me worry that much even though it was just a pair of kittens? You were so horrible to Leo and I just because of some kittens? You really are an asshole!" He asked furiously.</p><p>Craig glared back, "cats are one of my favourite animals, second only to guinea pigs. I had to take them in. Besides, you're right. I am an asshole. Perhaps that's why I prefer cats over people like you! Because they're assholes too... or maybe it's just because everyone I meet doesn't seem to know what a fucking boundary is!" He yelled back defensively, wincing in pain slightly from his wound.</p><p>Tweek's eyes were able with fury and, without thinking, he hit Craig's face with his knee, knocking his head against the side of his bed. He stormed to the door, "I'M STAYING WITH LEO FROM NOW ON!" He yelled slamming the door closed behind him, not turning back, not seeing Craig unconscious on the floor, bleeding. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The kittens are named and inspired design-wise by my friend Corvid's ocs, on Warriors and South Park amino.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Concerns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mostly Tweek's POV</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek arrived at Butters and Kenny's house as the sky began to dim and knocked on the door.</p><p>"Whoa. Tweek, what are you doing here, buddy?" Butters asked, opening the door, letting him in. They sat down on the sofa where Tweek began to explain</p><p>Tweek looked at the floor, " y-you know how... how Craig was being really rude earlier today and holding his chest? Well... I though he had hurt his chest, but when I confronted him about it... I lifted his shirt up and his chest was fine... but he had a massive wound on his stomach and side..."</p><p>Kenny grinned from the other side of the room, "oh, bet he didn't like that." He laughed.</p><p>Butters looked at him, "be quiet! This is serious! Carry on Tweek." He said turning back to Tweek.</p><p>"W-well... we got into an argument and he told me that he had just found some kittens in the forest and had taken them in and that was what he was holding to his chest and why he was in a hurry... but he was horrible to both of us... so I called him an asshole... He agreed with me, but... said he prefers cats over people, because people like me know about boundaries apparently." Tweek continued, his tone getting more angry as he recounted the events.</p><p>"What did you do next?" Butters asked curiously.</p><p>Tweek took a deep breath, "... I, uh, I kind of kneed him his the face and ran out of the door... I think he hit his head on his bed frame though..." He said, a trace of guilt in his voice.</p><p>Kenny piped up again from the other side of the room, "forget about Craig, he's self righteous prick and he'll never change. Leave him to wallow in self pity for a bit. He'll come crawling back in a little while. You'll see."</p><p>Tweek sighed, " I supposed you'd probably know more about him than me... since you knew him 15 years... if you think that's what'd be best... I just hope he <em>hasn't </em>changed from when you knew him..."</p><p>A month later, there was a knock on the door, Butters called Tweek over, as they were asking for him. He walked over, but froze in horror, as he was face to face with Token, Jimmy and Clyde, all looking extremely concerned. He almost slammed the door on them, Clyde stopped it with his foot.</p><p>"Wait. Tweek. Please listen." Clyde said, his voice hoarse from crying.</p><p>Tweek opened the door, suspicion lighting his eyes, " w-what is it?"</p><p>Please tell us the truth, but... have you seen Craig anywhere? I found him passed out in the forest, in a snowdrift, nearly dead. But by the time I came back with Token and Jimmy, he was gone. We're really worried about him."</p><p>"Have you checked our dorm?"</p><p>"Yeah. I asked the staff. They said no one had come in or out of your room for three weeks." Clyde said, tears beginning to form in his eyes, " I know both of you hate us, but we can't help being concerned. He was my best friend as a kid and I'm not gonna let him go off the grid again. If you see him let us know."</p><p>"Wait... I'll help you look. You guys go search around town, ask around the houses. I'll ask around our dorm complex. Once I'm done with that I'll join you in searching around town. But I'll go back to our dorm at midnight, see if I can catch him there." Tweek interrupted as fear for Craig built in his chest. He shut the door on them, going to tell Butters and Kenny where he'd be.</p><p>Tweek was about to walk out, when Kenny stopped him, "Tweek... if you find him, be careful... He won't be in a good way, if he's anything like he used to be..." He warned sternly, before letting him go.</p><p>Tweek nodded, before heading for his dorm complex, he made his way along each floor, a photo of Craig on his phone, showing it to every one, asking if they'd seen him, but the answer was always the same: no.</p><p>Tweek returned to his dorm last, dreading what he might find. But, eventually, he built up the courage to open the door. As soon as it opened, he was hit with the putrid stench of death and blood. He saw two black tabby cats, one asleep on Craig's bed, the other eating cat food.</p><p>But he also saw several pools of blood, some old, some fresh. He felt nauseous when he saw a blood stain on his bed frame, where Tweek had slammed his head into it, with a puddle of scarlet liquid beneath it.</p><p>
  <em>'I did this to him...'</em>
</p><p>Tweek thought, guilty shredding his heart, as tears streamed down his face. He began to sob, as the white chested cat, Harbinger, stared at him silently, with cold blue eyes, that reminded him so much of his best friend.</p><p>Tweek emerged again, after a few minutes, his eyes red from crying. After a moment's contemplation, he concluded that he was go to sleep early, to wake up at midnight and try to help Craig.</p><p>Tweek wandered into Kenny's house to be bombarded by questions.</p><p>"You're back early! Did you find him?" Butters asked, inquisitive, "did yo-"</p><p>"Our dorm was covered into blood..." He interrupted hoarsely, his throat hurting from crying too much.</p><p>The others went silent with shock.</p><p>"Holy shit... it's that bad? I though he may have just gone a bit alcohol obsessed... He really must've liked you... even when our friends died in South Park, he was never even sad..." Kenny murmured.</p><p>Tweek looked at the ground, "I doubt it... he's not g-gay... He wouldn't like me in the way I like him... He would h-hate me if he even knew! ACK!"</p><p>Kenny paused before speaking, "you really think so? I mean... you were wrong about how he'd react to you being gay. He was fine with it. You're probably wrong about this. Trust me. Craig isn't that awful." He said gently.</p><p>Tweek sighed, "maybe... But first I still need to find him. So I'm gonna go to sleep now, so I can wake up at midnight to go find him... hopefully he'll be there... I'm really worried about him..."</p><p>At that, Tweek went off to sleep, dreading how he might find his crush, when he finally sees him again, after a month apart.</p><p>His alarm rang at midnight, waking him up, he quickly got ready, before rushing out of the door, to his dorm.</p><p>Tweek stood at the door trembling with terror as he prepared to see his friend again. He let out a sigh and unlocked the door. The smell of death had weakened, but the blood was fresher, metallic in the air.</p><p>He flipped on the lights, drawing in a horrified gasp, tears welling in his eyes as he saw Craig's ghostly figure laying on his bed, unconscious. His arm was lacerated with deep, ugly cuts, blood dripping down his arm, onto the floor.</p><p>Tweek rushed towards him, scrambling to find the first aid kit. Once he found it, he began to dress his wound, tears streaming down his face, as he fingers made contact with his friend's cold, pale skin.</p><p>Craig began to stir as he finished wrapping his wounds.</p><p>He jolted up right, leaning on the back of his bed, when a shadow on reminded him of his wounds.</p><p>"Get away from me Tweek..." Craig muttered, trying to rip the bandages off his arm.</p><p>Tweek grabbed his other hand, stopping him, "Don't- please don't... don't do this ever again." He said between small sobs.</p><p>Craig glared at him, "I don't need your help. I don't need anyone."</p><p>"Everyone's terrified for you! Clyde found you unconscious in a snowdrift three weeks ago and nobody has seen you since then! He was the one who found me at Leo's house and asked me to help Token, Jimmy and him search for you!" Tweek replied, his voice cracking, "of course we were worried!"</p><p>Craig narrowed his eyes, "well I'm fine. Now leave me be, you won't have to worry for much longer" He hissed back.</p><p>"Craig." Tweek said sternly, "you are the most important person in my life. You have been there for me whenever I needed you! It was wrong of me to hit you and yell at you... I'm sorry... but why didn't you come find me? We could've spoken and this wouldn't have happened..." He added gently.</p><p>Craig rolled his dull blue and silver eyes, "I didn't know where you were... when I hit my head on my bed, I went unconscious... had to go into hospital for a while, for stitches... never knew where you were... and I wouldn't go crawling back like a submissive dog... I'm not that pathetic." He growled, his eyes brightening with a mild fury.</p><p>Tweek stared at him, tears flowing from his eyes like tiny rivers, "I'm sorry Craig... I-I shouldn't have done that... I'm sorry." He cried quietly, his eyes red.</p><p>Craig looked away, feeling a tinge of guilt, "...no... I should be the one to apologise. I was horrible to you and Butters... I shouldn't have hidden Haze and Harbinger from you... and I should have told the truth..." He mumbled quietly.</p><p>Tweek smiled at him weakly, "so... do you wanna be friends again?"</p><p>Craig smiled, "of course. So long as you don't knock me out again." He said with a small chuckle. His shoulders sagged slightly as he relaxed, as the pair fell into silence, smiling.</p><p>Tweek suddenly frowned, "Why did you do this?" He whispered.</p><p>Craig froze, "I... dont really know... it just... felt right I suppose... it's happened before... when the family issues got too bad..." He said with a shrug, looking to the ground, "it just helps me cope... when there's no one to turn to about my problems..." He said awkwardly, slightly embarrassed at his admission.</p><p>Tweek smiled, "well, you can always talk to me, no matter what. You're my best friend and I would never forgive myself if you wound up dead because you felt like you couldn't talk to me. I couldn't bear to loose you." He murmured, his face going red as his raven haired roommate stared at him.</p><p>Tweek looked away trying to hide his scarlet face from him.</p><p>Craig looked at Tweek for a few moments, his mind racing as he debated what to do. He smiled and leaned forward slightly, taking Tweek's chin in his hand and turning his face towards him.</p><p>Craig cupped his cheeks in his hands, before closing the distance between their lips, their mouths seeming to fit together perfectly, moving together in sync.</p><p>They eventually parted and smiled at each other, hearts hammering in their chests. Craig gave a small laugh,</p><p>"Alright. Maybe I'm a bit gay afterall."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. More than Best friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tweek and Craig sat smiling at each other for a few moments, their faces red with heat.</p><p>Craig pulled Tweek into an affectionate hug, resting his chin on his head, "welp, guess I can never see my parents again." He said with a small laugh, running his fingers through Tweek's coffee scented hair.</p><p>He felt Tweek smile into his neck, laughing lightly. They sat on his bed, wrapped in each others arms, for what felt like forever, before they finally parted.</p><p>Craig smirked at Tweek's scarlet face, his eyes bright with warmth toward the small blonde.</p><p>Tweek let out a breath, "it's hard to believe that you actually like me... if I'm honest... I've kinda liked you from the moment you apologised to me... when we first met." He admitted with a chuckle.</p><p>Craig smiled and pulled Tweek into a brief kiss, "well, you needn't doubt me, even if I was too stupid to realise I actually liked you until a few moments ago." He said gently, his tone slightly teasing.</p><p>Craig paused for moment before wrapping an arm around Tweek's shoulders and pulling him down onto his bed beside him.</p><p>Tweek let out a tiny squeak of surprise, as he was pulled into Craig's side, on the mattress, but accepted it happily, nonetheless.</p><p>Craig met his gaze with a smile, "I just realised that it's midnight and if we're anything alike, you're probably just as shattered as me" He murmured with a laugh, rolling onto his side to face his body towards Tweek, resting his other arm over his shoulders.</p><p>Tweek looked up into his eyes, "so... do you...wanna be more than just best friends?" He asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.</p><p>Craig grinned, "what do you think? Do you really think I'm the type to go around kissing every person I meet and even letting them fucking sleep right beside me?" He asked, sarcastically, planting a light kiss on Tweek's forehead.</p><p>The two eventually drifted off to sleep, content with the events of the night, as they lay in each others arms.</p><p>When Craig awoke, a strain of confusion buzzed in his mind as he felt a warm figure beside him, twitching in his sleep. He slowly removed his arm from beneath his roommate, trying not to disturb his wounds. He dizzily began to recall the event of the night before, his ears ringing quietly. Craig sat down on the sofa, putting his headphones over his ears and plugging them into his phone. He opened Deezer and selected his main playlist, the familiar music of his favourite bands.</p><p>Craig sat in silence, sketching in an A4 notebook, unable to hear the shuffling behind. So when a pair off arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, his usual reflexes came in the reaction and he elbowed Tweek in the chest, winding him.</p><p>"Holy shit dude! Reflexes!" Tweek whined, clutching his chest in mild pain.</p><p>Craig stood up quickly, walking over to him, "Ah... sorry Tweek." He responded in his usual nasally monotonous voice, pulling his headphones off to rest around his neck.</p><p>Tweek huffed irritably, "I didn't realise you had headphones on. What music you listening to?"</p><p>Craig shrugged, "you... uh, you probably wouldn't like it." He said with a tiny laugh.</p><p>"Try me." Tweek replied snatching the headphones from Craig and putting the equipment over his ears. He went silent almost instantly, his eyebrow furrowing in an unreadable emotion.</p><p>Craig laughed quietly at his response to the sound, while watching him fondly. Around fifteen minutes later, Tweek pulled the headphones from his head and met Craig's gaze.</p><p>"What bands was that?" He asked inquisitively.</p><p>Craig shrugged, " well my playlist is mostly made up of bands like Five Finger Death Punch, Korn, Stone Sour, Disturbed, Slipknot, Linkin Park and Avenged Sevenfold, with a couple other songs from similar artists." He responded.</p><p>Tweek smiled, "It sounds awesome! I didn't know Death Metal was that good! It's like coffee, gives you energy."</p><p>Craig frowned, "It isn't death metal, Tweek. It's just Heavy Metal. If you can't understand the lyrics: Death metal. If you can: Heavy or light metal. If you get it wrong again I'll be forced to toss you out the window." He said sternly, before breaking into laughter at the worried expression on Tweek's face, " I'm joking. You're much too good to throw out of a window." He said between laughs, planting a small kiss on Tweek's forehead.</p><p>Tweek relaxed and smiled at the confirmation, wrapping his arms around Craig's neck and pulling him into a hug, with Craig leaning over him on the sofa.</p><p>Craig smiled, brighter than ever before and moved his attention down to the blonde's lips. Their mouths moved together in sync, Craig biting down slightly on Tweek's lower lip. He smiled lightly as Tweek gasped into his mouth.</p><p>Craig shifted his body so that he was kneeling over Tweek, a leg on each side of his torso. He bent down against resuming the kiss, slipping his warm hands beneath Tweek's tattered, poorly buttoned shirt. He bit lightly on his lip against, but this time, when Tweek gasped, he slipped his tongue into his mouth.</p><p>At the same moment, he felt Tweek's shaky hands card through his void blackhair, before gripping it tightly in pleasure, as Craig ran his hand up to Tweek's chest, gently massaging it.</p><p>Craig began grinding his hips into Tweek's, eliciting a quiet moan from the blonde. Tweek responded by jerking his waist up towards Craig's. Craig began to trail small kisses along Tweek's jaw line, towards his neck. But after about a minute of him doing so, there was a knock at the door.</p><p>Craig almost instantly scrambled away from Tweek, running a hand through his messy hair, pulling on his hat to hide it, rubbing his red face in annoyance, whilst Tweek went to answer the door after fixing his clothes.</p><p>"Did you find him here? Is he still here? Is he okay?" Craig froze at the familiar voice he had come to hate. Clyde.</p><p>He walked to the door, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion, "the fuck you want Clyde?" He grumbled irritably.</p><p>Craig was surprised to see Clyde smile widely, like he had when they were kids, when he saw Craig, before wrapping him in a hug.</p><p>Craig pushed him away after a moment, "dude. You beat up Tweek. Twice. Why you hugging me? I am quite literally in the perfect position to shove you down the stairs and potentially kill you." He said blankly.</p><p>"Craig. It's fine. He's apologised, we're cool now." Tweek said soothingly, patting his shoulder warmly.</p><p>Craig glancing at Tweek before looking at Clyde again, "hm. Well, what do you want then?" He muttered.</p><p>"I was checking on You! Nobody saw you for three weeks!" Clyde responded with a hint of anger and hurt, "Everyone was terrified when I found you in the snow drift, then you disappeared!"</p><p>Craig rolled his eyes, "Well I'm fine and have a busy schedule, so ,kindly, fuck off."</p><p>Clyde smirked as he began to walk away, "Ah... okay. I'll let you two get back to... whatever you were doing." He said with a slight wink before turning around.</p><p>Before he was gone, Craig picked up a medium stone from in front of his dorm, proceeding to lob it at Clyde's head, before slamming the door closed, laughing quietly at the slight noise of pain that Clyde made.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Unwanted guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Craig sat down on the sofa, whilst Tweek went into the kitchen area, hidden from sight. A few minutes later, he heard another knock at the door and let of a quiet laugh, before standing up to open it.</p><p>"Look, Clyde. Sorry 'bout the rock throwing but you're an ass-" he stopped dead midsentence when he recognised the person in his doorway.</p><p>His father.</p><p>The slightly shorter man glanced around the dorm briefly, checking for witnesses, before shoving Craig hard in the chest. As Craig stumbled back, he landed another hit in his face, busting his lip and sending him reeling back into the wall.</p><p>Craig glared at his father, before standing tall again, defiance and resentment to his eyes. He braced himself, as another fist came toward him, but, just in time, he ducked, before charging forward into his dad's stomach, throwing him backwards, while hitting his face repeatedly.</p><p>Thomas eventually managed to throw him down by the arms. Craig glared at his father as he was grabbed by his shirt collar and punched in the face, even after he was bleeding and bruised.</p><p>That was when they heard a loud shriek from the other side of the room. Both Tuckers stopped to look at Tweek, who was red in the face with fury.</p><p>"LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU FUCKING GINGER GORILLA!" Tweek yelled running towards Craig and his father.</p><p>"Fuckin' faggots. Protectin' your pathetic little boyfriend? Always knew my son was a disappointing, gay mistake, but never assumed he would go for a twitchy blonde spaz." Thomas jeered with a sneer, earning him a heavy hook to his jaw, from Craig.</p><p>Tweek let out a, somewhat, battle cry like shriek before going in to join the fray, in an attempt to defend Craig.</p><p>The pair eventually downed the other man, after he collapsed into a chair, winded and bleeding. All three were out of breath, blood dripping from wound.</p><p>"Need a tiny spaz to help you win your battles, Craig? I thought I raised a fighter! Not a pathetic fag!" His father taunted, wiping blood from his face, with a smirk.</p><p>Craig frowned, "And what's wrong with two dudes liking each other? At least we actually like each other!" He retorted calmly, though seething hatred burned in the blue and silver pools of scorn in his face.</p><p>His father's gaze lit with surprise for a moment, before being replaced by a haughty, arrogance, "So was right! You are a sick bastard! You have a disgusting affection towards <em>that?!"</em> he snarled in response.</p><p>Craig rolled his eyes, " It isn't hard to figure out. But hey. I can't be too angry. If anything I pity my mother. Would've taken you years to catch onto any hints, smoothbrain." Craig responded with indifference, his words still dripping with venom. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend protectively, pulling him closer, rubbing his shoulder affectionately.</p><p>Thomas wrinkled his nose in disgust lifting his face arrogantly, giving Craig an odd satisfaction.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry, does it bother you? Well, in that case, don't come barging into homes uninvited only to bear up its occupants. Thats awful manners." He taunted, enjoying his fathers rage, as well as Tweek's subtle laughter. He gave Tweek a brief, affectonate kiss on the forehead, before bursting into laughter, smiling at Tweek, who did the same.</p><p>"Alright. That's enough for today." He said stopping his laughter with a lingering smile, " Now scram, before I call the cops on your ass." Craig said calmly, waving a dismissive hand in his fathers direction.</p><p>Once he had limped out of the door, Craig slammed it shut, making sure to hit him. Yo his surprise, when he turned around, he was met with an extremely nervous, trembling Tweek.</p><p>"Woah. Dude. Chill out, what's wrong? You get hurt?" Craig asked, concerned for his boyfriend.</p><p>Tears welling at the corners of Tweek's eyes as he spoke, "D-do you, ARGH, th-thank you're dad'll f-find us again? ACK! " He asked.</p><p>Craig shrugged, " Probably, but hopefully not. Don't worry. Everything will be fine with Thomas. He's just another bully to deal with. Craig remarked, smiling warmly at Tweek.</p><p>Tweek continued to ask questions for a while, slowly being calmed by Craig's manner of indifference. Once calm, they began to clean up their wounds, helping each other when one couldn't reach.</p><p>Craig noticed how Tweek tensed and looked away, whenever he saw he plethora of scars littering his body, but each time he assured Tweek that it'll be okay and they'd both survive whatever happens, earning a few laughs, with Tweek noting how he sounded like they were going to war.</p><p>Tweek fell asleep in his arms on the sofa, with Craig clutching Tweek close to his chest and Tweek nestled against his body, blushing lightly.</p><p>After a short while, Craig slipped away, wandering out of the dorm, with Harbinger following him silently, padding along by his side. He let out a mild sigh of indifference as he felt a hand on his shoulders.</p><p>Craig turned around, boredom evident in his eyes, "What do you assholes want?" He asked in his usual nasally, monotonous voice.</p><p>Infront of him stood his old gang from grade school, as well as Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Butters.</p><p>"How are you dude?" Stan asked, "Clyde told us what happened. Literally everyone except the fatass was worried. We didn't even know you had the emotional capacity to do... that. Was it really just because of a falling out with that spazzy kid, Tweek?"</p><p>A small spark of anger lit his desolate gaze, as he swung his fist into Stan's face, "Don't call Tweek a spaz." He grumbled, withdrawing his fist.</p><p>"Hah! I knew it! Craig's a fag!" The unpleasant voice of Cartman called from behind him, as he returned.</p><p>Craig narrowed his eyes coldly at the other person, before turning around and delivering a hook to his face. He stepped back again, silently, before glaring at all of the people around him, promptly flipping them off "Next person to say anything about Tweek and I will end up like those bullies, got it? What happens to us is none of your business, so don't stick your nose in if you don't want it broken." He muttered, before turning to walk away.</p><p>Just as he took a few steps, he felt shaking arms wrap around his torso</p><p>
  <em>'Oh fuck. He's crying. I probably shouldn't have left randomly, considering'</em>
</p><p>Craig thought awkwardly, "Tweek? You alright?" He asked gently, his voice warm.</p><p>In a flash, Tweek grabbed his face, making Craig have to bend his back slightly, before kissing him on the lips, almost violently. Though it lasted little more than a second, Craig glanced at his old classmates, a light embarrassment flooding his chest, though he still reciprocated the kiss.</p><p>When they drew apart, he noticed Tweek freeze, as he looked past his boyfriend. Craig turned to face the South Park gang, his expression blank again, though he secretly relished the mix of shock, horror and confusion in the others, not so much the traces of triumph in some faces.</p><p>Tweek shook his head, clearing his mind, turning his attention back to his boyfriend, "Craig! W-why didn't you l-ACK-leave a note or something?! I was worried! Wh-what if your dad had c-come and tried to kill you!" He vented, his hands moving to fit Craig's.</p><p>"Wait, Wait, Wait. Dude. Are you seriously still trying to convince people that your parents  beat you up back home? I mean really, who do think you're fooling when you said your dad tried throwing hot charcoal at you? That never happened." Stan said, warning nods of agreement from the group.</p><p>Craig felt Tweek squeeze his hands harshly, in fury, before storming up to Stan, getting in his face, " Who the fuck do you think you are?! You mean to tell me that he told you what was happening and you just branded him a liar?! The fuck is wrong with you?!" Tweek yelled, fuelled by anger.</p><p>"Craig's a dick, Twitchy. He just wants attention. Besides, how do you know he's telling the truth?" Cartman replied with a sneer.</p><p>Tweek shrieked, walking up to him, shoving him, " well considering his dad just barged into our dorm and tried to kill him for being gay, I'd consider that solid evidence!" He yelled, pushing the much larger person to the ground.</p><p>Tweek walked back to Craig and glared at everyone, "if you don't think that's proof enough- look at this!" He said lifting up Craig's shirt, revealing the countless scars littering his skin.</p><p>Frozen in shock, it took a few seconds before he pulled his shirt down again, alarmed at the sudden revelation of his scars. He shot Tweek a glare, as the other's expression shifted to pure horror.</p><p>"Welp. I'm off then." Craig muttered, picking up his cat and walking away, embarrassment surrounding him. After a few minutes he felt a delicate hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Craig. I shouldn't have showed them. It wasn't my secret to reveal..." Tweek murmured from behind him, tears welling in his eyes.</p><p>Craig turned around, and gave Tweek a warm, affectionate smile, "No worries. You were angry. Happens to the best of us. I only left because it's kind of embarrassing."</p><p>"Oh th-that's good... I thought you hated me and were going to dump me, which would have been awful."</p><p>The pair smiled at each other for a while, in silence, until Craig broke it.</p><p>"Well. Now it's just awkward. I was about to hug you, but I got a cat." He said, jokingly, nodding towards Harbinger, earning a laugh from Tweek.</p><p>The two headed back to their dorm talking idly. Content with the world.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>